1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for unitizing a plurality of containers using a flexible container carrier.
2. Description of Prior Art
Container carriers connect two or more containers into a sturdy unitized package of containers. Carriers are generally planar arrays of rings, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9csix-pack carriers,xe2x80x9d typically formed from a thermoplastic sheet material. Carriers are applied to containers of various sizes and shapes along various points along the sidewall or under the chime of the container. A preferable machine would be capable of application of a container carrier to a wide range of container sizes in a number of different package sizes in one of several positions along the container sidewall and/or chime.
Prior art multi-packaging devices and methods generally require several different versions or configurations of machines to accommodate different container carrier, package sizes and package configurations. Machines are traditionally a limitation on the range of container diameters, size of package or configuration of package that can be effectively packaged by a single system.
In addition, different machines or complex set-up procedures would also be required for different sizes of packages, for instance 4-packs, 6-packs and/or 12-packs. Each different package size would typically require different machines and/or complex set-up of machine configurations to accommodate division and diversion of differently sized packages.
Finally, different machines or complex set-up procedures would also be required for containers having different heights or requiring application along different points along the container sidewall and/or chime. Two traditional configurations of container carrier to container are the sidewall-applied carrier (SAC) position and the rim-applied carrier (RAC) position. A sidewall-applied carrier requires that the carrier is applied lower along the container than the rim-applied carrier. As such, different machines and/or set-up procedures are traditionally required to bring the carrier up or down along the container. Likewise, such different equipment and/or set-up procedures are traditionally required to package containers having different overall heights.
It is one object of this invention to provide a machine that combines speed, flexibility, quick changeover and ease of operation and maintenance.
It is another object of this invention to provide a machine for unitizing a plurality of containers along two or more positions along the container sidewall, for example, with a sidewall-applied carrier, or under the chime, for example, with a rim-applied carrier.
It is one object of this invention to provide a machine for unitizing a plurality of containers using a carrier having a range of possible configurations and/or sizes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a machine for unitizing a plurality of containers in one of several possible multipackage sizes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a machine for unitizing a plurality of containers having a range of possible container heights, diameters and/or sizes.
A machine for packaging multiple container heights, using multiple container carriers and/or multiple package sizes includes a carrier that moves through a jaw drum. The carrier is positioned around a perimeter of the jaw drum, and rotates onto uniform groups of containers. The containers are assembled and unitized in a single package. After a brief set-up period, a uniform group of containers having a second physical size, a second package size, a second package configuration, for example a carrier positioned along a second position along a carrier sidewall or a carrier chime and/or a second carrier size may be packaged with the machine according to this invention.